Metal Gear Solid Code Zero
by Rafchi
Summary: After Zero's debut, The Holy Britannian Empire thought they could handle him, but they were wrong. Britannia is about to face a new threat, A mercenary nation known as Outer Heaven. Continued! formerly one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Before i continue, i want to apologize for doing a crossover with Metal Gear and Code Geass, I just couldn't resist. And as you all guys know, I have grammar problems. Mainly because English is not my main language.

I do not own Metal Gear and Code Geass, they all belong to their respective authors

Metal Gear Solid

Code Zero

Tactical Espionage Operation

2 months have passed since the Peace Walker incident, Mother Base, or rather, Outer Heaven was growing up, the once small band of mercenaries whose base of operation was a small old cabin in a beach of somewhere of Colombia, was now a huge private army in an offshore plant of the Caribbean. This once offshore plant eventually became a nation, annexing with several hexagonal struts, with a rapid development thanks to the second in command Kazuhira Miller, the mother base size was incredibly improved , there was more living quarters than before surpassing its limited number that was formerly one hundred, now it could carry like one thousands of soldiers!

The sick bay also upgraded offering the best medical facility, the R&D lab had now 2 more facilities, with the R&D team upgraded, they now possessed the most advanced weapons of the world.

There were now 3 hangars, it now carried lots of war machines, and costumed ones that are more powerful than the normal ones. Each of them located in strategic points, the original one in its place, the other in a new strut bridge connection between R&D labs and living quarters, and the last one between the R&D Labs and the mission support facility.

There was 2 more mission support facility, each one of them too located in the same strategic points of the hangars, except to the original one that remained in the same spot.

The command center remained the same; the only difference was that the deck is bigger and larger than before in the battle with Zeke.

The size of mother base was like of Hawaii.

Everything was perfectly fine, even if someone dared to attack them, they would be prepared with their improved missile launchers, and additionally the mounted machine guns close to the missile launchers, and if the situation was getting bad, they would send their secret weapon; Metal Gear Zeke. But this time ZEKE AI's was completed as well equipped with some of the special weapons of the AI Weapons. It has the electric shot units of the Pupa, the S mines attacks in its legs, the powerful armor and machine guns of Cocoon and the head of Peace Walker, It was certainly the most powerful walking bipedal battle tank.

One day, Miller was doing his paperworks in his office located in the command center,then someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Said Miller after finishing one part of his paperwork, the door was opened and entered an MSF soldier. The soldier saluted at Miller while he saluted back.

"So, how did the mission went?" Asked Miller, he had sent the Alpha Team to capture an enemy fortress which was very difficult since the enemy has modified MBTK tanks that was superior than the costumed ones.

"It went perfectly fine sir, there's been no casualty, the Walther Kampfpistole are still powerful enough to destroy the modified MBTK's, the locals has rewarded us giving money and some recruits that are highly qualified for R&D lab and Combats" Reported the MSF soldier. Miller smirked and sank in his chair satisfied with the results.

"That's good to hear" Said Miller in a happy tone.

"Um, sir, there is one more thing you might want to hear" Said the MSF soldier in a somewhat uneasy tone. Miller sat straight with an eyebrow raised and curious about what the MSF soldier was about to tell.

"What is it?" Asked Miller. With that the MSF soldier turned his head , he whistled and motioned someone to come in. Two MSF soldiers entered carrying a medium sized metallic box, Miller got up from his sit and walked away from his desk to get closer to the box, the MSF soldiers laid down the metallic box and opened it.

Miller was surprised at what it was inside.

Inside was a transparent cubic container containing some sort of mineral he have never ever seen in his life, the shape of the mineral or rock was circular almost like a diamond and the minerals color was bright pink.

"What's this?" Asked Miller in a surprised tone.

"We are not sure sir, we found this mineral on our way home, it was located not so far from Barranquilla Coast, our guys went in search for more this "minerals" but apparently this was the only one we found" Said the MSF soldier.

Then one of the MSF soldier who carried the box stepped forward and added "But that's not all sir, when one of our new recruit's scientist examined the mineral, its compositions are unknown! It's not classified in the periodic table!"

Miller whistled while putting his hand on his chin "Well THAT'S intriguing"

"What do we do sir? Should we discard it or keep it?" asked the first MSF soldier. Miller was thinking on what to do, sure it could make good deeds for Mother Base, like adding it for the armor, if not they could think on many other ideas on what to do with this mineral, but on the other hand this was apparently the only mineral to ever exist, it could attract many unwanted flies, not to mention Cipher.

"Take that thing to the R&D lab, I will deal with this" Ordered Miller, The MSF's soldiers saluted at him and dismissed.

Miller went to his desk and contacted Big Boss.

"Boss"

" What's wrong, Kaz?" Whispered Big Boss while reloading his tranquilizer gun behind a wall where there is a guard patrolling around in a remote base in somewhere.

"How long are you going to finish your infiltration mission?" Asked Miller.

"Almost, why?"

"We got something that you may want to see"

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No can't do Boss, it's something that you really have to see it yourself "

"Uhg, ok, I'll be there soon"

"Ok Boss" With that Big Boss turned off the radio while he caught unguarded the guard and incapacitated him.

3 hours later

We see Big Boss walking through the connecting bridge between the command center with the R&D facility, he walked to a door which started to scan him, with a positive beep, the door slid letting Big Boss to pass.

After entering through the door he saw many researchers and scientists doing upgrade's, test, research, etc. after passing through the crow, he stopped in front of a giant door. This door was black and has a signal post of "Only personal authorized".

Big Boss switch on his radio and called Miller.

"Kaz I'm outside of the R&D lab"

"Ok Boss, ill have it opened soon" With that the radio turned off. Then the black door started to automatically slide open.

Big Boss saw Miller, Huey, Strangelove and many scientist looking at a window. He felt curious about what they were looking at. He walked forward gaining the attention of everyone.

"Boss, glad to see you here" greeted Miller which Big Boss nodded.

"So what's so important that you had to call me to watch?" Questioned Big Boss. Miller stepped away allowing Big Boss to see what it was beyond the window.

Beyond the window was a metallic table with many ,many cables connecting with walls.

But the most important part is what the cables are mainly connected with. There was a bright pink almost diamond shaped stone or mineral.

Big Boss was surprised, he has never seen something like that before.

"What's this Kaz? Where did you get that thing?" asked Big Boss while looking with fascination the bright pink mineral.

"One of our comrades found it in their way back home, it was in Barranquilla coast. We tried to find more, but we found none of them, likely this is the only one we found." Explained Miller.

Big Boss walked closer to the window to have a better view of the mineral. Looking to his left, he could the scientist Huey typing a computer.

Big Boss walked closer to Huey and then put a hand in his shoulder

"Hey doc, what are you doing?" Greeted Big Boss, Huey turned his head and let out a smile.

"Hey Boss, I'm analyzing the mineral as Miller told me" Said Huey.

"So what did you find?" Asked Big Boss. Huey adjusted his glass

"It's fascinating; this mineral got no properties of any metal in the periodic table. Though I'm not good at chemistry, I still know the basics of chemistry" Explained Huey then smoked his electric cigarette.

"Now, Now, why I'm not invited?" said a male voice behind the group. Everyone knew in an instant who the voice was.

"Ocelot, I thought you had business to attend" Said Miller.

Ocelot, the former major of the ocelot unit of Spetsnaz smirked and said "That was, until I heard about you guys finding an extremely rare mineral in Barranguilla coast"

Big Boss was somewhat happy to see Ocelot. It was like 2 weeks ago that Ocelot appeared in Outer Heaven with the purpose of joining them to fight Cipher.

Ocelot was wearing a brown coat with clothes of cowboy style. He still looked the same, youth and sometimes arrogant, except that he looked a little bit older, with a growing moustache upside of his lips. (Imagine the Ocelot of MGS 5, only with less long hair)

Suddenly the power of the room turned off activating the emergency power.

"What the hell just happen?" Said Miller, everyone started to look around in confusion.

Ocelot draws out from his pants a walkie talkie and talked through it

"Hey guys, what happened with the lights?"

"We are detecting a strange signature from the outside. It appears to be a storm." Said the MSF operator.

"Storm, uh?" Said Ocelot in a matter of fact tone.

"Hey what's that?"Said another MSf operator, suddenly from the walkie talkie everyone heard gasps, and to make it worse, there was a moment of suspense silence.

"Hey, what's going on in there? Spoke Ocelot through the walkie talkie.

There was no answer until…

"Sweet mother of mercy" Said the MSF operator in a shocking tone.

Not wasting time, Big Boss, Miller and Ocelot quickly rushed out of the room to the command center observatory.

The 3 ran as fast as they could, passing through the bridge, and in minutes they arrived to the command center. Since the power is out, it didn't have enough electricity for the elevator to work, even with the emergency power, so they had to run through the stairs.

After running through the stairs, they got to the observatory, the 3 were pretty exhausted, it was a 22 floor tower, after regaining some breath, they watched around, most of the MSF operators were staring outside of the window.

Ocelot was the first to see outside, his eyes widened and he gasped in shock, and then was followed by Miller and Big Boss. They were pretty shocked at what it was outside. Right in front of them was the supposedly storm, but this storm was shooting colorful lightning's, but that was not the whole picture, outside of Mother Base were completely covered with gray mists.

Everyone was feeling uneasy about what to do, the whole base was covered in mist, and the storm was literally right above them shooting lightnings.

"Holy mother of god" Said Miller shocked. Then suddenly the whole base started to tremble almost like an earthquake, but a stranger event has yet to come.

A shinning light started to glow from the outside, but then it shinned through everywhere, it started to glow so high that could blind someone, everyone covered their eyes. Completely unknown about what is going to happen.

Meanwhile in the R&D lab

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THAT MINERAL?!" One of the scientist shouted while pointing the mineral. Everyone looked at the mirror and saw that the mineral was emanating little purple sparks.

Huey quickly looked at the computer "Its having some kind of reaction!"

"Reaction? With what?" Cried Strangelove. But then the mineral started to shine with white light. Everyone covered their eyes, except Strangelove who could see because of her sunglasses , something strange was appearing in the center of the mineral.

_A glowing red bird shaped symbol_.

"What is that?" Wondered Stranglove. Then the symbol, as well the shining light started to fade away, everyone uncovered their eyes seeing that nothing happened, but there was still something that they don't know. What was that light?

Meanwhile in the command center

The shining light started to fade slowly. Everyone started to uncover their eyes seeing that the light was slowly fading.

After the light was completely gone. Everyone started to look confused at what it was outside. Everything was normal, it was like if the storm never happened.

"What's our statues?" commanded Big Boss interrupting the silence. And with that the operators checked the base.

"Nothing happened Boss, everything seems fine" reported an MSF operator. Big Boss made a sigh of relief, thinking that the storm might have done something bad for the base.

"Boss, we detected a global transmission channel, it seems to be some sort of announcement" said another MSF operator.

"Where is the transmission coming from?" Asked Big Boss, seconds later the MSF operator reported.

"It's coming from United States of America, sir"

Ocelot walked toward Big Boss and said "Maybe we should see it; it might contain some valuable information"

Snake thought for a moment.

"Patch it through" Ordered Big Boss in which the operator did it.

Then all the TV's of Mother Base turned on showing whatever this announcement was.

In the TV there were crowds of people inside of a building or some sort, they were wearing Victorian-era cloths, more beyond the crowds, there was a giant picture of a man with a narcissistic look holding between his fingers a rose, he has blond hair and looked like a prince, and there was in front of it a fancy coffin. It looked like a funeral for a royal family or something.

Big Boss was totally confused, they said it was coming from USA, but this looked like something from United Kingdom.

A man walked through a pedestal, likely to make an announcement.

"The sixteenth Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia will now give a word of condolence" Said an announcer in a slight English accent.

There was confusion over all mother base. Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia? Many people thought it was the royal family of the UK, but then they realized that queen Elizabeth 2 was not present or seen in this funeral. Everyone continued to watch, see what's going to happen.

The "Emperor" appeared in the pedestal. This man has long white hair styled into Renaissance-style curls and was dressed with a fancy clothes that looks like from the royalty (Sorry but I find this part hard to describe). This man looked powerful, but there was a feeling of dictator inside him.

"All men are not created equal." Began the speech of the Emperor.

"Some are born smarter, or more beautiful, or with parents of greater status. Some, by contrast, are born weak of body or mind, or with few, if any, talents. All men are different." Big Boss heard the emperor's speech; he can clearly assume that this man has a great idealism of Darwinism.

But yet, Big Boss was surprised by the voice of the Emperor, the strong and deep voice of the emperor sounded exactly like a certain commander who turned FOX unit into rebels during the San Hieronymus takeover, his voice sounded just like… Gene.

"Yes, the very existence of man is discriminatory! That is why there is war,violence and unrest. Inequality is not evil. Equality is." Continued the emperor.

"What became of the EU, who claimed that all are equal? It is in constant conflict because its tenets go against human nature! The Chinese Federation, which harbors similar sentiments, is constantly mired in sloth!"

"But our Britannia is not like them! We put an end to wars and evolve with every conquest."

"Britannia alone looks forward and moves towards a better future! The death of my son Clovis is yet more proof that our empire is evolving."

"Proof that they're evolving?! What kind of twisted logic is that?!" Said Huey with disgust.

"Fight! For the future rests in the hands of its rulers! All hail Britannia!" Finished the Emperor while in the last part he raised his right arm with a fist.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!" cheered the whole public. Then the TV's turned off.

Big Boss sank to a chair thinking on what was all that about, many soldiers, scientists, operators, and other staff's were shocked. But the worst is yet to come.

"Sir, you're not gonna believe in where we are" Said an operator. Big Boss raised his head to look at him.

"What could it be worse than an emperor we never heard of?" Said Big Boss.

"Sir, we are in… the Pacific Ocean"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the command center shouted in disbelief. What will happen next?

To be continued…

And here is it, I plan to end it here, if anyone wants to continue it, feel free to do it. I highly recommend that someone take this story and continue it, because I don't want to ruin a fine crossover of Metal gear with Code Geass. Plus, I don't feel qualified for the story.

An extra information, the storm and mist part is inspired from the science fiction movie, The Final Countdown. Since Metal Gear is based on movies, why not?

And about Charles voice sounding like Gene from MGS portable ops, it's because both character are voiced by the same voice actor (Norio Wakamoto) in Japanese.

Send me a message if anyone wants to continue or adopt this story.

Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise, surprise! I have decided to continue it, but still I will keep insisting that someone continue it. This is more like the second part of the first chapter. I would like to thank everyone who found this story interesting and supported me to continue this story.

Again, I do not own Metal Gear or Code Geass.

Metal Gear Solid

Code Zero

Tactical Espionage Operation

Previously we saw our favorite mercenary nation pick up a sakuradite in somewhere of Barranquilla Coast. Miller sent the mineral to the R&D lab to exanimate it. Big Boss arrived to see this mineral, as well as Ocelot, who joined MSF few weeks ago. During the experimentation with the mineral, the power was suddenly cut off, activating the emergency power, and then 2 unnatural events happened. A storm and a mist appeared over Mother Base transporting them into Code Geass world and In the R&D lab while they were experimenting with the mineral, Strangelove saw the Geass symbol. Meanwhile Big Boss and the rest of the staff saw Charles vi Britannia speech in Clovis funeral state. And to make it worse, their location is in the Pacific Ocean.

Now to the main story.

…

"Quit joking would ya!" yelled Miller at the operator who said that their location was in Pacific Ocean. Some minutes have passed and there's been some argument with the operator and almost all the people in the command center.

"But its true sir!" replied the operator trying to convince everyone that it was not a joke.

"Hold on Kaz" intersected Big Boss, he decided to get on with this, so he decided to ask him personally.

"Are you sure that this is not some kind of joke?" Asked Big Boss to the operator.

"Yes sir, Hideo from the intel team sent me this information. I didn't believe it at first, but the report really confirmed that we are in the Pacific Ocean" Answered the operator, then he showed the screen of the computer the report, Big Boss went and took a look at it. It looked like Hideo was not only a game designer, but also skillful in navigation. The report showed the latitude and longitude of the global transmission signal, which was located in the "Holy Britannian Empire". Everything proved to be true, they are no longer in the Caribbean Sea. They are right now in the Pacific Ocean.

"Kaz, he is speaking the truth" clarified Big Boss "This report is not mistaken, we are truly in the Pacific Ocean"

"But Boss…" Spoke Kaz but was interrupted by Big Boss

"If anyone doesn't believe me, check the report." Said Big Boss in a serious tone.

And with that the argument was over. But yet there is another question popping out in everyone's mind. What happened? How did they end up in the Pacific Ocean? Why is "Holy Empire of Britannia" in the USA? Why didn't they hear about them? Did that storm has something to do with this? Everyone were confused about what it was happening.

"What do we do now Boss?" Asked Ocelot, Big Boss was now thinking on what to do next, until the main door of the command center slid opened. Entering was Huey and Strangelove with shocked face.

"Boss you're not going to believe this!" Said Strangelove in a surprised tone.

"Oh god more surprises?!" Said Ocelot in horror, or more like a joke

"What happened?" Asked Huey confused with the surprise of everyone.

"Believe it or not, we are in the Pacific Ocean" Said Miller.

"What?!" Shouted both Strangelove and Huey wide eyed.

"Yes we pretty much had that expression" Said Ocelot almost like a joke.

"Anyway, what did you guys wanted to tell?" Asked Big Boss wondering what more surprises are there.

Taking it serious and forgetting the shocking revelation Huey spoke.

"The pink mineral shined with white light after you guys left!" everyone were surprised at the notice.

"Not only that, but there was also a glowing red bird shaped symbol" Added Strangelove which made Huey curious. She never mentioned that part in the lab.

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell me that part" said Huey, Strangelove turned her head around almost in embarrassment.

Big Boss sat down in a chair trying to process the information's they set. First there was that storm and the shining light, then the Holy Britannian Empire and now this.

" So, what did you guys say earlier? About our location being in the Pacific Ocean?" Asked Huey.

"That operator said that we are in the Pacific Ocean, then Big Boss confirmed that we are really in." Responded Ocelot.

"And what about that transmission you guys put on? Where did it come from?" Asked again Huey.

"We don't know either, the transmission signal was located in the USA, we thought it was an announcement of the president, but we never expected this" Asnwered Miller.

From there Huey started to process every information, the white shining light, the strange Tv transmission, the Holy Britannian Empire in American soil.

"Boss, I think I know what happened" Spoke Huey earning the attention of everyone.

"What are you talking about doc?" Asked Big Boss. "What I'm saying is that I may have an idea about what happened" replied Huey.

"Ok then, shoot it" Allowed Ocelot

"After analyzing all the information's of the recent events, It came to my mind a hypothetical theory" everyone paid attention at Huey.

Huey swallowed and said "Ok guys, this is going to sound crazy and like a science fiction movie… There's a high possibility that we are in an alternate universe" Concluded Huey and then the people in the command center started to whisper each other in shock, disbelief and also laughing about how crazy that theory was.

"Alternate universe? What's that?" Asked Big Boss in confusion which made everyone look at him like ¨Are you serious?¨

"You're kidding right?" Said Ocelot in disbelief.

Big Boss shook his head and said "I'm afraid not, I don't spend my time reading science fiction books or comics"

With that everyone understood it, since when they saw the legendary soldier read a comic?

"Ok Boss, let me explain. Alternate universe is a world where canonical facts like the history are changed into a different story" Explained Huey. But Big Boss was like confused. Huey saw this and sighed.

"Let me put it this way, picture the World War 2 won by the Allie forces after the atomic bomb in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, now imagine the same World War 2 but won by the Axis power with the USA conquered by Nazi Germany."

With that Big Boss mind finally caught the idea.

"I understand now. So you mean that there is a possibility that we are in another world?" said Big Boss in which Huey nodded.

"Exactly"

Big Boss mental sighed; now he has to explain this to the rest of the soldiers, and hopefully they may understand the situation. He rose up from the chair and went to the main door, before exiting he said.

"Assemble everyone to the ceremony hall"

1 hour later

"Hey, do you know what's going on?"

"No idea"

"Think this has something to do with that weird announcement?"

"You mean that "emperor" from the "Holy Empire of Britannia"?

"Yes,yes"

In the hall the MSF soldiers were reunited in the ceremony hall, they were murmuring and whispering about what is going on. In the hall there was a lot of people, there were so many that no one knew how much there was. Since there was too many people, they decided to allow only the soldiers to attend the event. And of course they were sitting on chairs.

Leaving the R&D team, mess hall team, medical team and Intel team in their stations watching the event through the TV's.

Minutes have passed and it hasn't started yet, the MSF soldiers were still talking about what is going on until they heard loud footsteps.

Everyone looked in front of the hall and saw Big Boss in the microphone.

Big Boss touched the microphone testing it. With a high noise from the microphone, Big Boss started to speak.

"Good day everyone, I called all of you for an important announcement" Spoke Big Boss.

"What I'm going to say is going to sound outrageous, but we are in the Pacific Ocean"

Right after he finished that part, the whole hall was filled with yelling and lots of chatters, there was:

"What?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Can you believe that?"

"Our Boss is out of his mind!"

"This must be some kind of joke"

Big Boss coughed through the microphone to gain their attention, barely had he made it.

"Now, I know that this doesn't make any sense at all, but it's the truth. The reports I received in the command center totally indicates it." Big Boss pressed a button in his hand and behind him it was projected the reports. Everyone went silence then watching this report.

"According to the report of Hideo, he used his navigation skill after catching the source of the global transmission you guys saw, after calculating the latitude and longitude, he concluded that we are in the Pacific Ocean. In another report, Dr Huey planted a theory about the possibility of us in an alternate world, he came up with it because of that "Holy Britannian Empire" transmission in the American continent" explained Big Boss which caused more whisperings and murmurings.

"About this matter know this, we are here against our will, it would be rather perish or survive in this world, if anyone doesn't like it, you're free to leave" proclaimed Big Boss, from there was a moment of silence, unsure for the recruits to what to do, if leave or stay. Suddenly someone raised a hand.

"May I have a word Boss?" Asked an MSF soldier. Big Boss raised an eyebrow at the sudden request to say something from an MSF soldier, it would be either to insult him or say something kind.

"Go ahead" Allowed Big Boss

"Boss, when you claimed that we are in the Pacific Ocean, I thought you were joking, especially with the other claim about being in another world. I thought you went nuts, I was about to leave until logic hit me" everyone looked at him confused, what was this logic he was talking about?

"I've been in Outer Heaven since the formation of MSF, I saw many things happen in this place, specially the Peace Walker Incident, I went to missions and saw unnatural things I never thought it existed, like the existence of ghosts. So it came to my mind a question, why would I be surprised with this?" The MSF soldier rose from his chair and somewhat with pride said:

"We've been through a lot of things Boss, and you've never let us down" With that another MSF soldier rose from his chair.

"Yeah! Considering the existence of the legendary Isla Del Monstruo, anything could be possible" after this one another rose from his chair.

"I'm going wherever you go Boss!" and then followed by another

"I'll stay too Boss! As long as Outer Heaven is my home!"

"We are after all soldiers without borders!"

"We will kick some ass in this world!"

"Big Boss! Big Boss! Big Boss!" All the soldiers cheered his name with pride, it was also happening in the other struts, all the operators, researchers and other staffs were saying his codename loud with pride. Big Boss was touched by the support of his soldiers.

"With that announcement from the Holy Britannian Empire, all we can do now is exploring this strange world, but whatever you do, do not engage the enemy, remain anonymous. When the time comes we will make our debut" Spoke Big Boss.

"Yes sir!" All the MSF soldiers said loud.

Big Boss walked away from the microphone, he saluted at them and said:

"Long live Outer Heaven!"

"Long Live Outer Heaven!" All the MSf soldiers chanted with pride, Kaz, Ocelot, Amanda, Chico and Huey also did the same.

"Dismissed" Said big Boss and with that everyone left with pride and determination.

While Big Boss was walking out of the Hall, Chico approached him from behind.

"Hey Boss!" Called Chico

"What's up Chico?" Greeted Big Boss

"I want to help! Tell me what I can do" asked Chico wanting to help. Big Boss put his hand over his shoulder and said

"Get me any information about this world, spread the words to the Intel team to research about this world and be careful not to be caught"

"You got it Boss!" Said Chico happily

…

30 minutes later

…

We see Big Boss and Kaz in his office about to discuss their next move.

"So Boss, what's our next move?" Asked Kaz, first they needed a plan to explore this world without being detected, second gather information on how powerful this Holy Britannian Empire is, third obtain their data and weapon system without being detected obviously, and finally make their debut when they are prepared. That would be the plan, but the question is how to employ that plan? In fact, where should they start?

Big Boss looked at his watch, it says 3:30 am, and judging the weather which is sunny and right above them, they got to be in somewhere east or maybe west from the Pacific Ocean, in the report of Hideo he didn't exactly said in where of the Pacific Ocean are, it could be in Asia or in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Allowed Kaz. The door was opened and entered 2 MSF soldiers, they saluted them and said:

"We got more reports about this world sir" they handed several files over Kaz's desk, Kaz went to grab it and see it, he also gave Big Boss a copy of the files. They read the file and what it was inside made them speechless.

In the first page of the file it introduced the countries of this world, this world was split into 3 superpowers, the European Union, the Chinese Federation and the already known Holy Britannian Empire.

The European Union is consisted of all the countries of Europe united under one banner,It seemed that European Union and the Holy Britannian Empire are in war, they have been in this conflict for several years, to be more exact, 7 years. In present, the

There was the Chinese Federation, an Asian nation consisted of all the countries of Asia, strangely though, Japan was not included, and for this matter they would see soon. The Chinese Federation's culture are most based on China, something they already know, their power is commanded by the leader of the nation known as Tianzi, in terms of their military power, they are powerful, but not enough to comes equal with the Britannian military system.

Finally The Holy Britannian Empire, consisting the whole American continent, in terms of economy and military system they are powerful, they have the best military and economy in the world, but the most important part of them is in the military system, they had created giant mechanic piloted robots called Knightmare Frames, which helped them to expand their territories.

Big Boss and Kaz were astonished at this, these giant robots are incredibly powerful, they saw many pictures of them in action, this weapon can clearly surpass the Metal Gear system.

It seems that the Empire didn't posses any nuclear warheads, which gives them an advantage.

They continued to see the report, the history of the Holy Britannian Empire was still unknown, which means they have to study it in one of their colonized lands, in the report they gave them the date of this world, it says 2017 a.t.b. Big Boss and Kaz were surprised, believing that they are in some sort of future, but after reading more the report it says that the calendar is not Christian, is in rather another form of religion, for this matter they have to study it in their lands too.

The Britannian Empire colonized many lands and renamed them with numbers, taking away their identities and forced them to obey them, seven years ago they colonized Japan using their, recently created that day, the Knightmare Frames. They stripped the Japanese's identity and culture renaming them as Area 11.

After reading the reports, Big Boss and Kaz were speechless, especially for Kaz and later for his Japanese fellow recruits, in this world they are slaves of this Empire and would be treated as such. So for precaution they are to remain in Outer Heaven until further notice.

"This is bad" Spoke Big Boss

"Apart from me and my Japanese comrades labeled as slaves?" Spoke Kaz with venom, he didn't care where he was, he was still half Japanese, in this world is the same with his world. He practically felt offended.

"Yes, and also the fact that his giant machines called Knightmare frames are a threat to us, even if we have Metal Gear on our side, they could destroy it and Outer Heaven as well" said Big Boss with a concerned tone, Kaz understood what he means, this Knightmare Frames are too powerful, but then an idea stroke to Kaz's mind.

"Boss, I got an idea, but it's risky" Big Boss looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"What is it?" asked Big Boss

"Let's steal some of this Knightmare Frames" spoke Kaz in a serious tone. Big Boss eye widened in disbelief and in shock about this, sure it would be a huge blow with this Knightmare Frames in Outer Heaven, but the risk would be too high.

"Ok Kaz, you are crossing the line"

"Think about it Boss, this might be dangerous, but if we have this Knightmares, we can upgrade it and made it part of MSF!" Insisted Kaz.

"But there is still this question Kaz , from where we start?"

Then an MSF soldier walked forward and said "I have the solution for that sir"

Big Boss and Kaz both stared at the MSF soldier, he gave them another file.

"From Hideo, he was able to calculate our exact position and the closest land to begin with"

Big Boss and Kaz saw through the files their location.

The closest land to begin is in a certain large archipelago island nation.

In Japan.

Their location is just a little far to the east from Japan, but in 30 minutes they would be there.

"Then it's settled, we will begin our operation in Japan" Big Boss announced in which all the present nodded, though they know it would be risky.

30 more minutes later in Japan

Japan, now renamed as Area Eleven, was a beautiful country nation in the Asian continent, it was the home for the Japanese people, they possessed the strange mineral Sakuradite which has the highest demand for the world, especially Britannia.

But now the former glory of the Japan, was gone.

With the invasion of Britannian 7 years ago, its hell, for the Britannian's they all live happily in that land, while the Japanese were suffering, living in ghettos, in poverty and the worst of all, living like slaves where the Britannian's can beat them whenever they want. There was some resistance, most of them perished, but there was still some, like the Japanese Liberation Front (JLF) who still struggled to reclaim their once glorious land, and recently The Black Knights, people were believing that this group are terrorist like the rest of the Japanese resistance, but their real intention were still unknown.

Away from an airport of the Tokyo Settlement, there is a cliff where far away from it there is only sea. On the cliff, we see dirt mysteriously move aside, and then more part of the dirt moved away on a strange way, it looked like if there was something moving the ground. Then a voice spoke

"I have arrived"

From the ground small sparks of electricity appeared and from down to up materialized boots, followed by pants, coats, clothes, a backpack and then a head of a man. Big Boss has arrived to the capital city of Japan, Tokyo.

He was wearing a large brown coat with a large military boots, under his coat he is wearing a tuxedo, with a knife attached in his waist. He was carrying a backpack with 2 handguns inside, his favorite tranquilizer gun and a normal handgun both of it with a silencer. He used the stealth camo to infiltrate, since he is in another world, there is no guaranty how dangerous would be, so leaving no option, he had to use stealth camo. He deactivated the camo so that it can be recharged.

He stood up and looked around, in front of him were the airstrip and the airport, to his left there were only cliffs, and to his right a large fence. Obviously he could use the fence to get into the capital city, but he decided not to, the fence could be electrified or worse, therefore leaving only one option, go through the airport.

He activated his stealth camo and proceeded to enter the airstrip. On the airstrip a plane just landed and many people were coming out, he followed the passengers into the airport carefully not to hit anyone, after getting inside the airport he looked around, it looked just like any airport with the difference that it looked more modern, moving forward he spot a restroom, he decided to get in and deactivate the camo for a while.

Big Boss changed the batteries of the camo so that it could resist ( I forgot the word ) further, after changing the batteries he walked out of the restroom and proceeded to walk through the airport to the exit, and obviously, there are metal detectors with some guards in there, Big Boss hide behind a wall, and using his knowledge, he went in search for the cables to disrupt the detectors, looking around there was a room that said "Only personal" he wondered if that was the control room, getting closer to the door, he took out a new gadget created in the R&D Lab "the goggles Xray". Putting the goggles, he saw through the door and found another door leading to somewhere, there were no guards in the entrance so he slowly went and approached the door,

Big Boss looked through the goggles again, there were two men's operating the cameras, to their left are the cables of the metal detectors. Luckily they were wearing headphones like if they were in some sort of telecommunication.

So slowly opening the door, Big Boss shot in their heads sleeping them. He dragged the bodies outside of the door and planted a C4 on the cables.

So exiting the room he went to where the metal detectors are, he took out the detonating button, the range for the activation was as far as he was so he can detonate it from that range.

He pressed the button and…

BUM!

The control room exploded alerting the securities while many people starting to scream in panic. With the diversion created, he exited through the metal detectors which didn't sound at all; he exited through the exit and smirked at the success.

Infiltration successful.

15 minutes later

We see Big Boss arrive to a library in somewhere of Tokyo or to be more precise; the Tokyo Settlement to gather some information not appeared in the report, and also look at the map in search for any military location.

He was surprised at how modern this Tokyo was, he wondered if this kind of structure would be like of his world, if there is a possibility to return to his word. Putting that aside he continued what he was going to do.

He entered the library and saw many people, mostly teenagers.

He found the consult spot (forgive me if I put it wrong, I forgot how it was called) and went to ask the consulter.

It's a woman in her 30's with long black hair, green eyes, and a cute face. She looks Caucasian and since Britannia colonized Japan, he assumed that this woman is Britannian.

"Excuse me miss" Said Big Boss, the woman raised her head and blushed when she saw how handsome this man looked.

"C-can I help you sir?" Asked the woman shyly, Big Boss putted his elbow over the desk and asked.

"I was wondering if you can help me" Said Big Boss

"Y-yeah sure, how can I help you?" Asked the woman yet shyly.

"I'm looking for history books of Britannia and the map of the Tokyo Settlement" Asked Big Boss

"It's over that section sir" Said the woman while pointing the direction.

"Thank you" thanked Big Boss, but before…

"Wait a moment sir, may I see your ID? It's necessary that I administrate your name into the system of this library" Said the woman.

"Why is that?" asked Big Boss.

"This library is for only memberships" Said the woman not to want sound so harsh at him

Big Boss was hesitating but he decided to give his ID.

"Alright, here you go" Big Boss gave her his ID, she looked at it and said out loud.

"Jack John, born 1970 atb, age 39, Britannian, I strangely see this kind of name" Said the woman.

"I get that a lot" said Big Boss amusingly,

The woman chuckled "Really?" and then she administrated him into the computer.

Big Boss was thankful that this false ID worked. Before leaving Outer Heaven, Kaz gave him a false ID with its name administrated secretly into the Britannian system, so it would be like if he existed all the time.

"Here you go, you are officially a member of this library" declared the woman

"Thank you" he smiled at her which made her face completely red.

After an hour of research he found all what he needed, in the history of Britannian there was the American Revolution which is renamed in this world as "Washington Rebellion" where Washington died in the Battle of Yorktown and ended with the fail of the independence of America, and the royal family of England fled to America and settled their reign in there, thus forming the Holy Britannian Empire. With this, the theory planted by Huey is true.

He also saw the maps of Tokyo spotting many small military spots with Knightmares. He used his phone which is secured so that no one can trace it, he spoke softly through it after some minutes.

Finally having found some places to steal those war machines, and with the situation happening around here, the Britannian's might think of it coming from some terrorist groups or Japanese's resistance group.

"Lulu! Don't fall asleep!" Yelled a woman, or more like a teenage girl, Big Boss hid behind a wall and peeked to see what was going on.

There was a blond girl, with shoulder length hair, with blue eyes, and with an almost oversized chest, wearing some sort of yellow school uniform with an insignia, probably the insignia of the school, and with a black skirt, yelling at a teenage boy and hitting his head with a newspaper. The boy has a raven hair, wearing a black school uniform with the same insignia like the girl, he has his left hand over his head in a sleeping position. He snapped out after the beating. Big Boss also noticed he has amethyst eyes, and the atmosphere over him is unusual than the others, he felt like if this kid had been through a harsh life.

"Sorry madam president" apologized the boy at the girl, Big Boss raised an eyebrow at the title administrated by the boy, Big Boss thought "This girl must have a high ranking to be called like that"

"For your insolence, your punishment will be wearing this outfit in front of everyone until tonight!" She draws out a hat of a cat with ears like the ones used for parties.

" Madam president, please no" Pleaded the boy.

She tackled the boy and struggled to put the hat.

Everyone sweet dropped at the library, including Big Boss.

"What the hell is up with this girl? You have my sympathy boy" Thought Big Boss, ignoring this event he walked out of the library planning his next move.

Lelouch P.O.V

After watching my hatred father speech hours ago, I decided to plan my next move. But Milly took me out of the academy to accompany her in a library for whatever reason. I technically fell asleep because of my activities with the Black Knights, everything seemed to be calm until…

"Lulu! Don't fall asleep!" I heard Milly waking me up while she smack my head with a newspaper.

"Sorry Madam president" I apologized, I hoped that we could finish this up soon and go back to the academy, I have to help Nunnally with her needs.

"For your insolence, your punishment will be wearing this outfit in front of everyone until tonight!" I saw her draw out of nowhere a hat with cat ears, Oh no…

"Madam president please no" I pleaded, but with no veil as she tackled me and was trying to put me that ridiculous hat with cat ears.

While struggling I saw for a moment someone, to my right I saw behind the edge of a wall a man. I couldn't see him perfectly, but I am sure he has an eye patch on his right eye, brown hair, his other eye has blue eye and he was Caucasian. But there was something about him that caught my attention, but I can't figure out what it was, I mentally sighed. Maybe one day I may meet him, or not.

Big Boss P.O.V

While I was walking through the streets, I spotted 3 young men with gangster clothes, this men were Japanese, oddly enough no Japanese should be here, since the society between Britannian and Japanese are divided, this one's must have slipped between the ghetto and the city. I kept walking forward ignoring them; the 3 men saw me and followed me with ill intent. I got an idea so I decided to turned to the right leading him into a corner, they surrounded me, then they draw out their knife and threaten me.

"Give us all your money you Britannian scum!" One of them said I raised my hand and quickly used my CQC on the first one; I grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground knocking him out. The other 2 backed up, they didn't expect I me to do that. Now I was in CQC stance.

"You bastard!" one charged at me and made a horizontal slash, I dodged the horizontal slash; I grabbed his right arm which is holding the knife, and threw him into the solid ground. The last one charged at me, but i quickly twirled his arm disarming him simultaneously and threw him into the ground too.

Luckily I was in a corner, so no one saw what happened. I searched their bodies and found some money.

Gold coins with the face of the narcissistic man I saw in the funeral, what was his name? Clovis? No matter, I picked up all the money and left that part, I was holding in my pouch 50 gold coins, wasn't sure if 50 gold coins would work.

It was almost nightfall so I decided to find somewhere to stay, after walking and asking the direction of a hotel for 1 hour I arrived to a hotel called Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center, It turns out to be a tourist spot, I got in the building and asked the price for one room, surprisingly it was cheap, 5 gold coins for 1 week, with everything. After getting to know the hotel I find this place awesome, what surprised me more is that this is also the annual summit of the sakuradite producing countries, I also find out that the bright pink mineral Kaz found is the sakuradite. But putting that aside I went to my room.

My room was located in the floor 10 so I decided to take an elevator, some people felt a little intimidated because of how I look. I don't blame them; I'm a soldier who went through a lot of things.

After I found my room, I opened and found that the room is beautiful and decorated, it was incredibly fancy. But I didn't care that much, I decided to put my stuff's away and sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

End of Chapter 1

Well, here is it, I hope you guys liked it, and sorry if there are some inconsistence parts, I must have been rushed to finish this story.

Sorry if my interpretation of Lelouch was bad, he is a difficult character to write, another reason why someone should continue or adopt this story.

The next chapter will go slowly as I develop the story. I can receive suggestions or ideas if anyone wants to, so go ahead.

Rate and Review please! :)


End file.
